Everlasting Love
by Edelwanna
Summary: Pairing Cecilia x Pegasus. One-shot. Will Cecilia and Pegasus be together again ?


Hello everyone ! I'm French and this is my first fanfiction in English. So I hope it isn't too bad lol and that you will understand !

This story is about Cecilia and Pegasus ! I had got this idea when I was doing my homeworks and I began writing this story in English...

Of course, this is a one-shot ( I think I haven't time enough to write in English even if I love this language).

-

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

* * *

-****

A woman, wearing a long white dress, was walking. She was pale and looked as though she was looking for something...or...someone.

She stopped in front of a bed, and looked the form who was laying on it...

_My Dear_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Come with me_

_Mortals can't bring you anything in that world_

_Life is pain_

_Death is sweet_

_I'll free you from your demons..._

_Our demons..._

_They took me away from you..._

_Now look at me..._

_Do you see what I've become ?_

_I am..._

_A ghost_

_Lostlike a soul_

_A fallen angel..._

_-_

_Wedding looks so happy..._

_And yet..._

_You lost me when we got married_

_I lost you..._

_Roses were red..._

_Blood's colour._

She sat on the mattress.

_Sleep well, darling..._

_You look so peaceful_

_While_

_I'm anguished..._

_-_

_How I'd love to touch your face_

_Feel your skin beneath my fingers..._

_I can't_

_How I'd love to squeeze me up against your body..._

She sighed

_I forgot this feeling a long ago._

_How I'd love my lips meet yours..._

_I can't...for the moment_

She wasweeping

She looked at the form, laying on the bed

_Yes, I'm crying_

_My heart's bleeding._

_Because I loved you_

_And I will love you...forever_

She wanted tocaress his face, however she remembered she couldn't.

_I have to be patient_

_Soon you will be mine..._

_Oh, come with me_

_Pain isn't for you_

_My sweet_

_Even if the Darkness took you away in the past_

_Soon, you will be free_

_And finally, we will be together_

_Even if the world falls down_

_I'll be with you_

_Forever_

She smiled

_You're so cute..._

_You look like an Angel_

_You know, I've been watching you since you fell asleep_

_Now it's time for you to wake up..._

And, as if he had heard her, he slowly opened his eyes.

_What beautiful eyes..._

**_Am I dreaming , _**he asked

She smiled again

_You can see me, can't you ?_ she wishpered

He nodded

**_Who are you ? Your voice seems me...familiar..._**

_Look at me...look into my eyes..._

He did

_**You look like...her**_

_I am_

**_You can't_**, he replied while tears rolled down his eyes. **_She left...a long ago..._**

_No, I was here...close to you. But you could'nt see me_

Their eyes met.

_**Why are you torturing me...**_

He sat on the bed. Their faces were so close. She looked at him, then, she bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He could feel the softness and the warmth of the contact...He had the feeling it wasn't a dream...

**_Cecilia... _**he whisperedto her ear

_Shhh..._

_Don't say any word_

_Now follow me_

_I'll show you your new world and our new life_

He didn't understand her words...

She hold his hand and both got up from the bed... They were standing, in front of the bed, looking at each other...She pulled gently him close to her. He felt happy ; she was so comforting... He slid his fingersthrough her long blond hair, enjoying the feeling.

She pointed to the bed. He looked at it and understood...everything.

_I waited for you for so long..._

He smiled at her, despite what he had seen, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her with all his kindness...

_Now it's time we left_

**_Yes,_** he said softly

They were free. Their love would be stong.

Before leaving, he did not glance behind him. He had no regret.

She led him to the door, he went out the room, without looking back.

Without seeing his own body which was laying on the bed.

Lifeless.

Dead.

-

* * *

-

Voilà !

Did you understand ? If yes, so much the better...if not... pity !

Anyway, I didn't upload this story because I want to become a writer. No... I just wanted to try writing in an other language.

Bye everyone !


End file.
